Pour More Oil
by DontLeave
Summary: He imagined it would hurt- dying, especially being killed by the only person he trusted. Still, what was the point in walking the world on his own, holding his suitcase full of nothing?


**Pour more oil**

"Why are you doing this?..."

He was fragile, fearful. He had a frostbitten heart, it had been this way ever since he had been rejected. He thought he was powerful and emotionless, able of bestialities, but inside the body of a charming, blond young man lays a terrified child whose eyes have seen horrid things, such horrid things he tried to hide, to run away from the nightmare. Instead, he was enslaved, blinded and forced to do all this. But not anymore.

Over a thousand years it took him to break free – now he gained courage and strength, but the emotions were still as powerful as a hurricane to him – and it was all because of that exotic green-eyed man standing right in front of him. He had been the key to the door behind he hid himself.

Once they've met, Stefan fiercely threw that ugly mask of his, painted with the most evil colors of the world, and looked him straight into the eye, like no one ever did. With the others, it was different. With him, everything around him seemed to finally make sense.

And there they were, facing each other on the battle field, surrounded by the Devil's flames, staring deeply into each other's souls. It seemed that it took Stefan longer than his millennium old life to answer, but they both lost track of the time when they were together. It could be told that they had a chemical reaction once they met. It felt like Heaven and Hell brought together.

"You've destroyed my life, you hideous monster!" The filthy words stung Klaus right into the heart.

"You don't mean that. You didn't, when you were screaming under me at all those midnights we've spent together."

Each time he remembered those emotions Stefan made him want to feel, he knew he could no longer fight against him. If his only friend, his lover wanted him to simply stop existing, he would grant his wish. It would relieve him from a lot of suffering, a suffering he would've tried to fight against if his brother stood next to him to pick him up when he fell, kiss him passionately. It was all over now.

With the swift movements he knew too well, Stefan approached him and pinned him against the dirt in the woods. His eyes moved towards the sky – there was no moon and not even a single star to sparkle. It was merely darkness.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Stefan growled, grabbing his jaw, forcing him to face him. "Weren't you the darkest vampire of all history? You'll just let a simple stranger pin you down and burn you down?"

"That's where you are wrong, Stefan. You aren't just a simple stranger to me – Maybe those times we have spent together were nothing to you, but to me, you proved me that, despite all events, you remained my brother…" Stefan tightened the grip on his jaw. "My friend…My lover."

There were tears spilled by both men. Stefan cried out, yelling through his bitter tears. "Your words are simply empty lies! Unlike you, I have feelings! Actual feelings! You're just a monster that doesn't deserve to live. You…You selfish liar…" His voice faded into nothingness, only occasional silent gulps.

Watching his lover struggle was the hardest part for Klaus.

"It is time I pass away. I've already spent too much time alive. "He agreed with the man above him.

"No, I didn't mean that, Nik, I didn't..." He pressed his thin lips against the soft, red ones into a struggled kiss that lasted only for a moment and it left the hybrid waiting.

As he watched his lover fight with himself, Niklaus grabbed Stefan's arm with a surprising power. He got his attention. Now, the white oak stake was pointed straight to his heart_._

_He imagined_ _it would hurt- dying, especially being killed by the only person he trusted. Still, what was the point in walking the world on his own, holding his suitcase full of nothing? It would hurt more if he stood and slowly autodestruct in his loneliness, his thousand year bitterness. _

_There were two choices – Stefan devoting his life to him, but since his feelings weren't nearly as profound as his, he would have to outrun his selfishness and stop ruining this young vampire's life. The second one was passing away and leaving Stefan behind – free to live, love and feel with someone else. _

"_I will help you." He didn't even let the green-eyed baby vampire respond. "I love you, Stefan. Promise me you won't forget me entirely." The stake penetrated his skin deeply._

He woke up in a dark place – he couldn't move, something very thick blocked his every move. His now fearless eyes tried to make out something – anything from this place he was in. It looked like he was drowning in a murky liquid. From the density of it, he assumed it was oil.

He moved his eyes up and he saw a tear-strained face, the most beautiful face in the whole world, pouring more and more oil, swallowing in despair. He tried to talk to him, but it would only hurt him more, so he closed his eyes and let himself sink into this dirty ocean he was in.

"Stefna! Wait, Stefan!" The almond-shaped brown eyes of Elena had a happiness and relief in then he simply couldn't stand looking at. "What's wrong?"

"Come on, baby bro, why so broody? This is a day of joy, not wiping our eyes out like teenage girls."

It was masochistic to stay here and he couldn't bear with even more pair. So he ran. As far as he could, as long as his body resisted. He killed a part of his soul that night and he would never be able to forgive himself.


End file.
